


Magical☆Kitty Chi-Chi

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cat Boys, Chihiro Is A Cat Boy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: The Evil Queen Celeste is destroying the world. It's up to Chihiro Fujisaki to defeat her ... by becoming a cat-boy superhero.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu, Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu & Soda Kazuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro & Soda Kazuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fujisaki February [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Magical☆Kitty Chi-Chi

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely can't believe this is the last one-shot in this series, brb crying
> 
> As promised .. the forbidden cat-boy fanfiction 
> 
> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBUdZ7xWGOI (you can also just look up magical kitty len-len)
> 
> I listened to that on loop while I wrote this - I only speak Magical Kitty Len Len now. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Cussing (If I missed anything let me know) 
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro Fujisaki never signed up for this. 

Yet here he was.

The Hope’s Peak student was now about to become a magical cat-boy superhero. 

This had to be straight out of some twisted vocaloid song. 

Or an anime. 

Or a dream. 

He pinched himself. 

It hurt. 

So unfortunately this wasn’t a dream of some sort. 

So it turns out that Celeste really was an evil queen who took over the town. 

And according to Chiaki, he was the only one who could stop her. 

\--

_ “Chiaki? Are you 100% sure that the only way to gain magical powers is by kissing Makoto?” _

_ “Yes Chihiro. You have to kiss him to transform!!”  _

_ “How does that even work?!” _

_ “Anime logic” _

_ “Anime logic!?” _

__

_ “Don’t mind the details. It’s just a fanfiction based on a vocaloid song, you’re going to be fine!! And you even have your very own plot armor!!”  _

_ “W-what the fuck does that even mean??” _

_ “WHO CARES JUST KISS MAKOTO!!!”  _

Chihiro sighed and looked over at the brown haired ahoge (read: ahogay) boy. 

_ “M-makoto is this fine? We can just get Byakuya to bribe her with money if you wa-”  _

_ “Nope. A kiss is fine!!”  _

_ “A-alright then.”  _

He leaned in and their lips touched for a brief moment. 

That was embarrassing.

At least the transformation worked. 

\--

_ “CHI-CHAN YOU LOOK SO CUTE ASKDFJSFK”  _

_ “How did you even pronounce that last part?”  _

_ “Who cares!! Now you’re an UwU cat boy!! You’re giving the fans what they want” _

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you. This costume looks weird”  _

Chihiro now had two cat ears sticking out of his damn head, along with a short skirt, and a fucking tail. 

Was there really any point in this?? How could he defeat The Evil Queen Celeste with a kitty costume. 

_ “Chiaki, Makoto, how do you even expect this to work? I don’t even have a wea-”  _

\--

All of a sudden Miu and Kazuichi came out of nowhere and handed him a banana staff. 

_ “YO CHI-CHI I GOT THE SMALL DICK TO HELP ME MAKE A MAGICAL BANANA STAFF”  _

_ “T-thanks guys”  _

Even if the staff had a banana on top of it, at least it was a weapon. 

He could totally defeat Celeste now. 

Totally. 

_ “Chihiro you look super cute with this costume”  _

_ “Shut up you pervert”  _

_ “My name’s Kazuichi not pe-”  _

Chihiro hit Kazuichi’s dick with a banana staff. 

Then uttered a magical spell that Himiko taught him. 

_ “Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle”  _

_ “HELL YEAH CHI, LET HIM STAY AN ADULT VIRGIN”  _

Why were Chihiro’s friends so weird? 

\--

Makoto, Chiaki, and Chihiro decided to leave Miu and Kazuichi to argue about noodles and virgins. 

They had a mission. 

They had to protect the world. 

By fighting off one simp at a time. 

_ “Let’s try to find Celeste. If we defeat her the other villains should leave since she’s their leader and source of power”  _

_ “That’s a good idea Chiaki. Let’s go guys!!”  _

\--

The three decided to split up. 

Even though it was 3 v 1, Celeste’s luck seemed to favor her, because none of them could find her. 

However, Chihiro was able to defeat Mr. Mysterious Scarf. 

On the way back to the dorms, he decided to tell Chiaki. 

_ “I totally defeated a simp, it was really cool. His name was Mr. Mysterious Scarf and he was telling me about switch streamers while he tried to kill me.” _

_ “That’s nice Chihiro. Tomorrow you’ll get Celeste for sure!!”  _

\--

According to Chiaki the power of moe was a powerful thing that could be used to defeat even the Ultimate Gambler’s luck. 

So she made him a new costume.

And told him to say the word ‘Nyah’ a bunch. 

He agreed. 

The faster he got Celeste, the faster he could go back to programming. 

\--

Chihiro ran around town chanting the word ‘Nyah’ in hopes of attracting the gambler. 

Apparently girls liked that. 

And apparently it worked? 

Celeste came down from the fucking sky. 

_ “It’s time to go down Kitty Chi-Chi”  _

_ “You’re no match for me Celeste”  _

_ “Whatever you sa-”  _

All of a sudden Celeste’s nose began bleeding. 

_ “You alright there bud?”  _

_ “Y-yes. I’ll get you next time”  _

\--

Chihiro was tired of having to constantly kiss Makoto in the name of moe. 

It was so fucking weird. 

What type of vocaloid song was this damnit? 

\--

_ “Chihiro I have an idea. Let’s go on a date to a coffee shop”  _

_ “S-sure”  _

_ “We can defeat Celeste there”  _

_ “How would we do that though?”  _

_ “Trust me”  _

_ “A-alright” _

\--

Sure enough Celeste was at the coffee shop. 

Watching the two boys on a date. 

Stalking them. 

It was weird, but he was confident Makoto’s plan would work. 

They kissed, and all of a sudden there were nose bleeds everywhere. 

Then Celeste spoke up, 

_ “Hmph! That’s quite the formidable attack.” _

_ “I’m not DOING anything!!” _

\-- 

But Atlas Celeste was defeated. 

And that is the story of Magical Kitty Chi-Chi 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end y'all - 
> 
> Before I begin my dramatic speech - Kudos, Comments, And Bookmarks are highly appreciated. I delievered the cat-boy, I deserve it smh. 
> 
> Anyways - Thank you all so so much for reading and engaging with this series. I'm really happy that people actually enjoyed it. Shout-Out to you all <3 (& Special shout-out to QuinLova for daring to read most/all of these and leaving comments, you made my everyday) 
> 
> That sounded really cringe when I typed it down, but I'm so grateful for everything - 
> 
> The series is actually inspired by LizzyLovesPink (She writes super cool rare-pair ffs!!) 
> 
> And my desire to write more -
> 
> With all that said goodbye <3
> 
> See you all next time 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
